


Гори

by Bird_of_Prey, Joseff



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Burning, Dark, Drama, F/F, POV, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/pseuds/Joseff
Summary: Гори, но не сжигай, иначе скучно жить... Гори, но не сжигай, гори, чтобы светить.





	1. Земфира

**Author's Note:**

> Переносим работу с Фикбука

_Мы можем помолчать, мы можем петь,_  
_Стоять или бежать, но все равно гореть._  
 _Огромный синий кит порвать не может сеть;_  
 _Сдаваться или нет, но все равно гореть_ …  
  
      Довольно сложно начинать, но я все-таки попробую. Времени все равно осталось совсем немного, так что пускай будет вот такая вот исповедь. Надо же хоть раз в жизни рассказать о том, что со мной произошло.  
  
      Итак. Наверное, банально начинать с длинного, на пятнадцать страниц, рассказа о том, как я докатилась до жизни такой, но все-таки придется. Конечно, многое уже и так известно — нельзя недооценивать силу интернета, — но все-таки есть кое-что, о чем я никому пока что не говорила. Пора уже рассказать, чтобы не было вопросов.  
  
      Опущу истории из раннего детства, это никому уже не интересно. Ну вот что можно рассказать об этом, серьезно? Как в детском саду я врезала кубиком какому-то мелкому шкету по башке, потому что не хотела делиться и играть вместе с ним? Или как в первом классе пыталась стащить черепашку из живого уголка? Это вряд ли будет кому-то интересно слушать. И сама я мало что помню из этого периода.  
  
      Вру, кое-что важное все-таки помню. Как мама мне рассказала обо всей этой херне, горении. Кажется, это произошло после того, как умер один из моих сводных братьев. Я была тогда… если не ошибаюсь, во втором классе, и никак не могла понять, почему у нас в доме появились какие-то незнакомые люди, и все вокруг были в каком-то странном (ну, для меня) состоянии. В общем, тогда мама мне все и рассказала.  
  
      Горение — довольно жуткая штука. Ну, так мне тогда показалось. Суть в том, что после первой встречи с каким-то очень конкретным человеком запускается какой-то механизм, и ты начинаешь сгорать изнутри. В прямом смысле. И спасти тебя может только тот самый конкретный человек. С одной стороны, это романтично и все такое, а с другой… этим человеком может оказаться кто угодно. Человек в автобусе, кассир, кондуктор, уборщица — любой, с кем придется поговорить. И как потом понять, кто именно тебе нужен и где его искать?  
  
      Я была совсем мелкая, и эта история меня серьезно напугала. Мне не хотелось сгореть, и пускай родители с Рамилем пытались меня успокоить и объяснить, что мне пока что это не грозит, что это происходит только после полового созревания, я безумно боялась разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми на улице и в школе. Мало ли, кем они могли оказаться.  
  
      Это уже потом я немного успокоилась. В какой-то момент принимаешь свою судьбу, и тут уже все равно, что с тобой будет и когда именно. От смерти все равно не сбежишь. Впервые я увидела, как сгорает человек, уже когда училась в девятом классе. Классом старше учился один парень, который многим нравился, ну, как это обычно бывает. Я-то ни к каким мальчикам влечения не испытывала, у меня в тот момент была девушка, и менять ее на смазливого старшеклассника я не собиралась ни в коем случае.  
  
      С этим парнем я говорила два или три раза. В первый вообще произошло что-то странное: он меня толкнул, извинился, я буркнула что-то в ответ и напрочь забыла об этом случае. Кому какая разница, в самом-то деле?  
  
      А вот ему, похоже, разница вполне была. Я его не видела несколько недель — для нашей школы вполне нормальное явление. А когда он вновь появился в моем поле зрения, стало ясно, что что-то не так. Он совсем не был похож на того человека, которого я видела за пару недель до этого. Если честно, не очень-то хочется описывать, что с ним было, уж на это я и потом насмотрелась. Тогда был первый раз, наверное, поэтому так и запомнилось.  
  
      Этот парень долго приставал ко мне, говорил, что это из-за меня он начал гореть, а я не могла ответить на это ничего вразумительного — со мной-то все было в полном порядке, даже пятен на коже не появилось. Понятия не имею, почему он решил, что это именно моя вина: если до этого он и видел меня в коридорах, как можно было сделать такой вывод, исходя из того единственного раза, когда мы что-то друг другу сказали? В школе огромное количество людей, плюс надо добавить в эту кучу всевозможных продавцов, кассиров, соседей и просто случайных прохожих.  
  
      В общем, я в итоге отказалась его слушать и ушла. Не лучший поступок, знаю, но тогда я не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что делать в подобной ситуации. Не бросать же девушку, с которой мы на тот момент были вместе уже почти год, со словами: «Извини, тут один парень думает, что я запустила процесс, так что я ухожу к нему»? Вот именно, это свинство. Кроме того, я почти не чувствовала своей вины, а его выводы казались мне совершенно абсурдными.  
  
      Еще через пару недель он снова появился в школе, хотя обычно такие, как он, безнадежные, на последней стадии, старались не выходить лишний раз из дома. Это пугает, на самом деле. Почему этот парень решил прийти в школу в последний отведенный ему день — понятия не имею. Видимо, ему хотелось устроить спектакль. Что я могу сказать? Ему это удалось.  
  
      Когда он вспыхнул, была большая перемена, а я по совершенной случайности оказалась в том же коридоре, что и он. Я даже не сразу поняла, что произошло, только увидела яркую вспышку на другом конце коридора. Только потом до меня дошло, что случилось.  
  
      Для школы это был крайне неприятный инцидент — еще никогда ученики не погибали прямо во время занятий, особенно таким образом. В тот день нас отпустили по домам, вызвали ментов для разбирательства. Думаю, учись я в современной школе, всех свидетелей еще долго гоняли бы по психологам, но у нас не было манеры сюсюкаться с детьми.  
  
      А потом, уже через пару недель, когда все немного улеглось, меня вызвали на ковер. Вроде как нашли предсмертную записку, и там прямым текстом было сказано, что во всем виновата я. В общем, напоследок он подложил мне здоровую такую свинью. И вот как доказать завучу и истеричной мамашке, что я этого парня в принципе не знала, а видели мы друг друга не так уж и часто и ни в каких отношениях не состояли? Пришлось даже позвать медсестру, чтобы она меня осмотрела. Результат предсказуем: я здорова, никаких признаков горения, ни внешних, ни внутренних.  
  
      Меня еще долго пытались обвинить в том, что я злонамеренно игнорировала парня, и вообще, я злобная садистка, которой было в кайф наблюдать за мучениями человека. Но это была одна из тех немногих ситуаций, когда физиология была не только самым весомым доказательством, но еще и — редкий случай! — оказалась на моей стороне. Обвинения с меня в итоге сняли, но осадок все равно остался. А, и девушка меня в итоге бросила. Заревновала.  
  
      Дальше ничего особо веселого не было. Во всей этой истории родители были на моей стороне, но у них и без меня было достаточно своих проблем. Я и не возражала. Через пару лет, когда я уже поступила в институт, почти сразу после родов умерла жена Рамиля. Тоже сгорела, а ее человека найти так и не удалось. Тогда я, как и остальные, боялась, что Рамиль будет следующим. Вопрос был даже не в том, что тогда пришлось бы бросить учебу и посвятить ближайшие восемнадцать лет племянникам (хотя на тот момент это тоже не казалось радужной перспективой). С Рамилем мы были крайне близки, плюс он регулярно вытаскивал меня из неприятностей, которые я находила себе на пятую точку, и… не уверена, что я смогла бы пережить такую потерю.  
  
      К счастью, Рамиль выжил. Времени на то, чтобы долго переживать и впадать в депрессию у него не было — нужно было заниматься бизнесом, кормить семью. В этом плане мы с ним совершенно разные: если он легко может взять себя в руки даже после такого серьезного удара, то я еще долго буду переживать, думать… Некоторое время нянькой для близнецов работали я или мама, потом Рамиль смог нанять детям настоящую няню. К слову, он так и не женился потом.  
  
      Это все к чему? К тому, что я в принципе плохо понимаю назначение горения. Избавиться от наиболее сентиментальных и сопливых еще в подростковом возрасте? У нас на радио работал один крайне чувствительный и сентиментальный гей, и что-то никаких проблем с горением у него не было ни в подростковый период, ни после этого. Насколько я знаю, он и сейчас жив и здоров. Ну и о других проблемах я уже говорила. Словом, система совершенно бессмысленная и нелогичная, а вот народу из-за нее умерло много. Отличный контроль популяции, мне нравится.


	2. Рената.

Сколько я себя помню, меня всегда сопровождали тетрадки, блокноты с личными записями. Дневник я начала вести рано, как только научилась писать. Смешным, крупным почерком, временами путаясь в правильном написании… Теперь я бы многое отдала, чтобы увидеть своей первый личный дневник. Становлюсь сентиментальной, ужас. Но этого не случится — моя мама, Алиса Михайловна, всегда была очень строгой и даже властной.

Во время одной из ссор — а у нас они, каюсь, — возникали каждый день, вплоть до моего переезда из отчего дома, — она просто взяла и забрала его с собой. На работу. А потом сказала, что выкинула.

Ладно, не буду о прошлом в таком негативном ключе. Было и было, живем-то мы здесь и сейчас. Лучше не буду зацикливаться, а расскажу все более менее по порядку.

Тема, как раз моя любимая, точнее, темы. О смерти и силе, которая совершенно гениально обнуляет смерть — о любви.

Сейчас написала и поразилась — я веду личные записи, пусть и с перерывами, уже сорок три года. Это немножко больше, чем Земфире… Представляете?! Я — с трудом. Потому что мне кажется, будто Зе в моей жизни была всегда. И почему-то именно сейчас очень остро ощутила разницу между нами — целых или всего? — девять лет.

Земфира, к слову, тоже ведет какие-то записи. Увидела это однажды, ничего говорить не стала — ее личное пространство в этом плане должно принадлежать только ей. Все, что мне полагается, я и так знаю.

В общем, остановились мы на записных книжках, блокнотах. Сейчас у меня именно записная книжка, блокноты использую только по работе. Растрепанная, толстая, в красной кожаной обложке. Берегу ее как зеницу ока, но не прячу, как это было раньше, от мамы. Знаю, что Земфира не полезет, а Уле это неинтересно. В общем… Сложновато начинать рассказ, правда. Внутри как будто бы какой-то барьер, сломить который непросто. Даже несмотря на то, что мне уже пятьдесят и мой жизненный опыт довольно солидный. Поэтому я тут наболтала много всяких слов, перейти к главному очень непросто.

Горение всегда было для меня табу. И услышала я о нем будучи совсем малышкой, мне было что-то около пяти. Оговорюсь сразу — своих родителей я ни в коем случае не осуждаю, принимаю ситуацию такой, какая она есть. И не собираюсь вешать на людей, подаривших мне жизнь, ярлыки.

Моя мама всю жизнь отдала медицине, я часто оставалась дома одна — когда мама уходила на дежурства. А еще у меня всегда была моя любимая бабушка, бабуля — Фаина. Она совсем другая, не такая, как мама. Я — бабушкина копия. Чем, безусловно, горжусь.

В общем, однажды с дежурства мама вернулась очень поздно, вместо положенных девяти вечера — аж в двенадцать ночи. Меня разбудили голоса взрослых, через стенку было все замечательно слышно.

Подробности уже не помню, но они и не важны. Все, что я поняла своими почти пятилетними мозгами — у мамы что-то случилось. Она плакала, что-то рассказывала бабушке, снова плакала, потом они курили, а я слушала, сквозь полудрему и не могла понять всю серьезность ситуации — мужчина, ухаживающий за мамой, сгорел. Почему-то этот случайно подслушанный разговор запал мне в душу, я вспоминаю о нем до сих пор, иногда. Потом началась школа, у мамули стало еще больше работы — нужно было на что-то жить, бабушка начала болеть все чаще, а я стремительно вырастать из одежды и обуви — мама, к слову, покупала все на вырост.

Сопливо-портфельный период, если не брать в расчет издевки одноклассников и тотальное одиночество, сложился счастливо — много времени я проводила именно сама с собой, разбираясь в том, кто я такая. Наверное, в дальнейшей жизни это пошло мне на пользу.

О самом горении мне рассказали позже, гораздо позже — почти в двенадцать лет. Все-таки ребенком я была наивным, неиспорченным. Однако в силу моей впечатлительности, рассказ о том, что от любви человек просто сгорает изнутри, в буквальном смысле, меня поверг в дикий шок — на подробности мамочка не скупилась. После этого я несколько дней не могла спать, оставаться одна в комнате и засыпала маму вопросами. Она отмахивалась и убегала на работу. А моя добрая бабушка лишь грустно улыбалась и просила не лезть к маме. Потом объясняла сама, что мне не грозит это еще несколько лет, что все это не так страшно, словом… Фаина вернула мне ощущение почвы под ногами.

Историю о том, что «твой отец меня чуть не убил» я слышала с ранних лет, но никогда не принимала слова матери всерьез. А зря. Мой отец оказался не очень смелым человеком и успел спасти маму от смерти в последний момент — за что она, оказывается, была на него обижена. Всегда. Даже смерть отца не примирила ее с действительностью — мы об этом не говорим, но я знаю, что в глубине души мама отца так и не простила. У нее появился страх найти того-самого-человека. Строго говоря, Алиса Михайловна боялась любви и того, что это чувство не подвластно. Боялась до безумия, пыталась научить этому меня. Я же, как не самая примерная дочь, все равно назначила себе смысл именно в этом — в любви.

Папу своего совсем не помню, мне был год, когда он умер. Но я уверена, что его взгляды на жизнь кардинально отличались от маминых. К рассказам об отце практически всегда добавлялись душераздирающие истории о том, как больно и страшно гореть, что в мире вокруг — одни предатели и нельзя быть уверенной, что твой человек тебя спасет. С личной жизнью у меня не складывалось совершенно. Я закрылась в себе, в свободное от учебы время сидела дома и читала книги, крайне нервно реагировала на попытки со мной заговорить, а в классе прослыла белой вороной. В общем, более менее счастливой я жила лет до девяти. Потом начались сложности и закончились они тринадцать лет назад, когда я встретила Земфиру. Пусть звучит странно, пафосно и манерно, но так оно и есть.

Однажды, наверное, в мои почти шестнадцать -, я решила пойти на новогодний вечер в школе. Мне захотелось нарушить привычное однообразие собственной жизни. И тот день забыть явно не получится — такие грандиозные скандалы не случались в нашей семье ни до, ни после.

На мне было совершенно волшебное платье, бархатное, фиолетовое. Бабуля, уже совсем старенькая, отдала мне свои бусы и сережки. Помогла уложить волосы. В общем, на тот момент я была отчаянно счастливой, мне ужасно верилось в новогоднее чудо и спуск на землю оказался очень болезненным. Мама вернулась с работы довольно рано, увидела меня в таком непривычном виде — вместо черно-серо-зеленых кофт, водолазок и юбок, я крутилась у зеркала в платье и ее туфлях, предвкушая приятный вечер. Мальчишки в школе на меня заглядывались, но не подходили — предпочитали обсуждать за спиной.

С чего начался разговор, сейчас уже и не скажу… Наверное, маму взбесила помада на моих губах — первый удар пришелся как раз на них. Потом была пощечина, подзатыльник. Она била меня по лицу, кричала, спрашивала, хочу ли я сдохнуть, не дожив до двадцати, сорвала бабушкины бусы — сережки я не дала, — снова кричала и кричала, и кричала… А потом мы обе плакали — я от страха, боли и несправедливости, а она, как я понимаю уже сейчас, от безысходности и тревоги за меня.

Вечер проведенный взаперти — меня закрыли в моей же комнате, — многому меня научил.

Теперь, когда в моей жизни есть чудесный человечек, моя Ульяна, свою маму я понимаю. Но простить, по большому счету, не могу. О горении Уле рассказали мы с Земфирой, другими словами, с простыми примерами и упором на то, что бояться этого не нужно. Ночью, после разговора с ребенком, поймала себя на мысли, что отчасти завидую дочери и Земфире — у них в нужный момент рядом оказались мудрые люди, сумевшие рассказать о сложном простыми словами. Подумала, тут же отогнала дурные мысли. В конце концов, я рада, что мои любимые люди не испытали тех чувств, что пришлось испытать мне. Врачи говорят, что детские психологические травмы — самые серьезные. И на нашу семью вполне хватит одной меня.


	3. Земфира

 Итак, на чем я остановилась? Да, на том, что пора бы переходить к делу.  
  
      Все-таки это еще труднее, чем я думала. В конце концов, это касается всего, что происходило со мной в обозримом прошлом, и… если Рената это прочитает, мне конец, причем в вполне прямом смысле. Надеюсь, что до этих записей она не доберется. А если после моей смерти кто-нибудь вздумает это опубликовать — с того света вернусь и задушу. Не думаю, что эту, с позволения сказать, «исповедь» стоит предавать огласке. Слишком личное, руки прочь.  
  
      И опять я ушла от темы. Никак не могу сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Старею, видно.  
  
      В общем, начало всему положила наша с Ренатой встреча. Об этом довольно много писали, почти все, что накатали журналисты — откровенная чушь, но есть и кое-что, соответствующее истине.  
  
      Во-первых, мы действительно познакомились при работе над ее фильмом. Мне передала сценарий Настя Калманович, я прочитала, ничего не поняла, но в целом мне показалось, что фильм должен выйти достойным. Это было единственной причиной, по которой я согласилась встретиться с Ренатой. Писать музыку к фильму я была не готова — у меня было недостаточно опыта для того, чтобы пускаться на такие авантюры, а подвести человека я не могла.  
  
      Терпеть не могу, когда на меня рассчитывают, а я не оправдываю ожидания. Сразу начинаю себя ненавидеть.  
  
      Наша встреча прошла относительно спокойно. Я постаралась все объяснить, и Рената, кажется, смогла с этим примириться, хоть и не выглядела она как человек, который привык к отказам. Впрочем, после того, как мы познакомились поближе, я поняла, что она действительно не из тех, кто способен легко смириться с поражением.  
  
      Больше на эту тему ничего не скажу. Когда-то уже сама что-то говорила в интервью по этому поводу, остальное сочинили журналисты, каждый — в меру своей фантазии (как правило, буйной). При желании можно найти достаточно информации, как верной, так и не очень, не вижу смысла в том, чтобы еще раз об этом писать.  
  
      Важно другое.  
  
      Сразу после того, как мы расстались, я почувствовала жжение в груди. Сначала я думала, что мне просто показалось, или что я съела слишком много, поэтому и начало жечь. Наверное, подсознательно я все-таки понимала, что это значит, но признаваться себе в этом не хотела. В конце концов, я двадцать восемь лет прожила без таких вот инцидентов (если, конечно, не считать той истории), и была вольна любить кого угодно, почему сейчас все должно было измениться? Чем я заслужила?  
  
      Может, мне и смогли по-человечески объяснить, что такое горение, но я все равно его побаивалась. Думаю, этот опыт — и смерть брата, и тот парень, который за мной увивался (а я даже имя его вспомнить не могу) — все же в значительной степени повлиял на меня, сделал той, кто я есть сейчас. И, как видите, далеко не в лучшую сторону.  
  
      Но. Снова отвлекаюсь. Растеклась тут мыслию по древу, Земфира, ты вообще можешь нормально что-то рассказать, не съезжая в размышления о смысле жизни?  
  
      То, что процесс пошел, я поняла, когда на другое утро обнаружила темное пятно на груди, в области сердца. Тогда пятно было совсем небольшим, но по опыту я уже знала: скоро оно станет больше. С этого все и начинается. Сначала — небольшие пятна на теле, их не сразу замечаешь. Дальше пятна растут и темнеют, пока не становятся угольно-черными, кожа становится сухой, как пергамент, выцветают волосы. А потом от тебя остается только кучка пепла. И фиг ты этому помешаешь.  
  
      Никогда в жизни я больше не паниковала так, как в тот момент. Это действительно страшно: однажды утром проснуться и понять, что смерть, оказывается, практически дышит тебе в затылок, а ты не сразу это заметила.  
  
Я была почти уверена в том, что все это — из-за Ренаты. Но не звонить же ей с криком: «А ну приезжай быстро, тут из-за тебя процесс начался»? Вот именно. Глупо. И не факт, что это была именно она.  
  
      Я не знала, что делать. Куда бежать, кому звонить, как вообще действовать в такой ситуации. Словом, я была в состоянии полнейшего ступора. Точно по голове врезали со всей силы.  
  
      В итоге я не придумала ничего лучше, чем позвонить Насте Калманович. Она, конечно, уже не была на тот момент моим продюсером, но порой я звонила ей в трудных ситуациях — просто по привычке. Кроме того, в тот момент я была в состоянии паники, и потому плохо понимала, кому звоню и почему.  
  
      Сейчас я, конечно, уже не смогу воспроизвести тот диалог дословно. Запомнила только то, что сказала мне Настя:  
  
      — Пока можешь петь — пой. Потом можешь не успеть.  
  
      Проблема заключалась лишь в одном: я была не уверена, что после такого вообще смогу петь.


	4. Рената.

Честно говоря, рассказывать о нашей первой встрече с Земфирой я не люблю. Поймите меня правильно — я не ханжа, не пытаюсь казаться загадочной дамой в вуальке, просто вспоминать то время непросто. Тогда все наложилось одно на другое — мои семейные проблемы, фильм, в который я «сбегала» от ревнивого мужа и крошечной дочери, оставленной на маму.

Давать оценки своему поведению здесь не буду, это должно остаться только со мной. А еще… Меня очень поразила Зе.

Произвела неизгладимое впечатление, когда пришла на встречу с отказом. Но это решение я понимаю — она не набивала себе цену, не хотела казаться круче, унижая тем самым меня. Не хотела подвести. Это дорогого стоит — бояться подвести человека, которого видишь первый раз в жизни. Правда, обида все равно терзала изнутри. Я уже знала, что без Земфиры фильм не состоится, что она нужна… Но, самое страшное, понимала, что Зе нужна не только как композитор. Как человек. Бесконечное очарование. Вопреки. Наверное, как говорят разные классики прежних лет — за такое не стыдно отдать жизнь. Не страшно.

Сам разговор помню настолько точно, что даже страшно — могу пересказать дословно. Но это и не нужно, зачем ворошить прошлое? Я рада, что мы встретились, что горения избежали мы обе — сейчас-то об этом можно рассуждать легко, даже с улыбкой. А тогда и там было безумно страшно. Снова я забегаю вперед, это непозволительно — нужна более менее четкая последовательность, у меня же, как назло, мысли путаются. Хочется вместить в пару страниц все, что было тогда и продолжается сейчас.

В общем, Земфира пришла, отказала, очаровала и ушла. А я осталась сидеть за столиком, с зажженной сигаретой — про которую умудрилась забыть, над чашкой остывшего и невкусного кофе. Тогда, похоже, я могла выпить что угодно, хоть яд, хоть серную кислоту — не заметила бы. Все мысли крутились вокруг фильма и музыки Зе, точнее, не сложившегося ее участия. После Земфириного ухода как могла заливала горечь ледяным шампанским, потом коньяком. Напивалась с горя и от радости, будучи уверенной — мы еще встретимся и не один раз, и, что если я позвоню снова, попозже, Земфира точно не откажет.

Потом была смутная дорога до одного из ресторанов — внезапное приглашение присоединиться к вечеринке приняла сразу же, не раздумывая — встречу с Зе следовало пережить в компании. И подумать обо всем уже на трезвую голову, наутро. Удачно подвернувшийся девичник одной из приятельниц тогда хорошо мне прочистил мозги — не было ничего такого, я ни к кому не приставала, меня не трогали, но вот в голове все встало на свои места.

Наутро я оказалась дома, по счастью, в пустой квартире и сразу же, скинув туфли — как сейчас помню, они были черные, на шпильке, с ремешками, — поплелась в ванную. К вечеру мне нужно было прийти в чувство — пару встреч я никак не могла отменить. Или отменить, но в случае смерти, например.

И уже стоя под душем почувствовала себя странно — казалось, что внутри, в груди, ворочался раскаленный, горячий шар. Алкоголь — из-за паники, все-таки детские страхи крепко вдолбили в мою голову, — выветрился практически сразу, с перепугу я врубила ледяной душ, и… Зазвонил телефон. Как я не переломала ноги на кафельном полу, я не знаю. Но кинулась на сигналы домашнего телефона сразу же. Хотелось, чтобы звонила Зе.

Но это была не она, но тоже важный в моей жизни человек — Настя Калманович. Именно через нее я передала сценарий фильма, надеясь, что Земфира не вышвырнет стопку листов в ближайшую урну и хотя бы прочтет.

— Здравствуйте, мне бы хотелось услышать госпожу Литвинову.

— Слушаю. С кем я говорю?

— Настя фон Калманович, продюсер…

— Доброго вам утра. Вы по делу, как я понимаю?

— Естественно. Мы с вами, Рената Муратовна, не настолько близкие подруги, чтобы созваниваться просто поболтать под утренний кофе.

— Давайте к делу, — предложила, внимательно рассматривая себя в настенное зеркало. В полотенце я успела завернуться, а вот с волос противно капало, но даже это было ерундой — на левом плече, ближе к ключице, красовалось черное, размером с горошину, пятно.

— Собственно, вы не так давно передавали сценарий своего фильма для Земфиры и я наслышана, что у вас состоялась первая встреча… — странно, но Калманович явно смущалась, говоря все это. Во всяком случае в ее голосе не было бравады или показной грубости.

— Состоялась. Вам хочется подробностей? — съязвила, сама того не желая.

— А давайте встретимся где-нибудь в городе. Тем более, что я сейчас недалеко от вашего дома. Поверьте, разговор важный.

— Важный для кого?

— Для всех.

— Настя, вы никогда не хотели работать агентом КГБ? У вас отлично получается говорить загадками.

В ответ баронесса лишь рассмеялась.

— Через полчаса, кофейня «Равель». Найдете?

— Найду. До встречи.

Положив трубку, я поняла, что не хочу никакой Насти и никакой встречи. Обсуждать с ней сплетни не было ни малейшего желания. Но тем не менее, я стала собираться, бестолково суетясь по квартире. Но, тем не менее, спустя сорок минут я входила в кофейню, надеясь, что удастся свернуть беседу минут через двадцать. Ошибалась я, как оказалось впоследствии, серьезно. Мы с Настей уложились в десять минут разговора. Потом, не сговариваясь, заказали шампанское и стали молча пить.

Но, я снова забегаю, так нельзя.

Едва я присела за столик, Калманович не стала терять время и выпалила, поигрывая соломинкой в кофе со льдом.

— Из-за вас скоро умрет человек. Или даже два.

— В каком смысле? — на меня напал какой-то ступор.

— В прямом. Вы же знаете о горении?

— Допустим.

— Вы встречались с Земфирой и сразу после у нее появились первые признаки.

— Вы так уверены, что я — причина? Не слишком ли поверхностные выводы? Это может быть кто угодно…

— Ты не слышала, как она мне позвонила, буквально вот, час назад, как и что говорила… Ты понимаешь, Рената, что она — Земфира, может умереть. Только потому, что в тебе окажется недостаточно сил и смелости. Земфира может умереть, — эти слова она нарочно произнесла медленно, по слогам.

— Нет, хватит! — я реально сорвалась. Собственные пятна и начало процесса — такое внезапное, заставили настроение опуститься на нулевую отметку. А тут еще умирающая Земфира — ставшая мне очень дорогой.

— С тобой все в порядке? Неважно выглядишь, — Настя забеспокоилась, видимо, выглядела я правда не лучшим образом. Отражение в кофейнике дало понять, что да — краше только в гроб кладут. Как у классиков, того же Чехова — бледная, с горящими глазами, как какая-нибудь чахоточная. Но то, что происходило со мной, точнее, с нами… Оно ведь не лучше туберкулеза — во всяком случае от него можно излечиться. А тут финал только один — пепел.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я — катализатор?

— Наша певица любит блондинок, — просто ответила Настя, видимо, даже не думая издеваться.


	5. Земфира

Только завершив звонок я осознала, что натворила. Не стоило болтать о том, что со мной произошло, и уж тем более рассказывать об этом Насте.

_Особенно_ рассказывать об этом Насте.

Калманович, конечно, была при мозгах, пусть и блондинка, и понимала, что стоит рассказывать, а что не стоит, но в подобной ситуации повести она могла себя как угодно. В том числе начать звонить Ренате, а этого мне категорически не хотелось.

В том, что в этой истории замешана Литвинова, я всерьез сомневалась. Ну, поговорили мы с ней. И что? В тот день я разговаривала еще с официантом, с новым водителем, потом мне позвонили и предложили корпоратив — в общем, с незнакомыми людьми общалась я практически весь день, и шанс того, что процесс начался именно из-за нее, был крайне мал.

Впрочем, что-то делать было уже поздно. Я не представляла, что мне делать: я не знала ничего о том, кого и где мне искать, чтобы выжить — а жить мне все же хотелось. Вариантов было немного: либо потратить оставшееся время на (бесплодные) поиски нужного человека, либо спрятаться и сделать вид, что не существует ни меня, ни моей болезни.

Я выбрала второй вариант.

Первым делом я завесила простынями и полотенцами все зеркала в доме. Не хотелось смотреть на себя и наблюдать за процессом. Слишком страшно. Я думала, что сильная и смелая, что смогу с этим справиться, если прижмет. Даже смешно, какой я тогда была самоуверенной и глупой. Да и сейчас не лучше.

Вновь вспомнила школьную историю. Мурашки по коже. Иногда я думаю, что было бы, если бы это повторилось, но теперь горела я? Если бы нужный человек отвернулся, как я тогда? Что я могла бы сделать?

Настя сказала: пока можешь петь — пой. Умереть на сцене, мечта артиста… тогда я неправильный артист. Не хочу делать свою смерть (особенно такую позорную) достоянием общественности. Слишком пошло.

И все же… а что бы я делала? Как бы поступила? Не думаю, что обо мне бы начали особо беспокоиться, исчезни я на пару недель. Так и лежать мне горсткой пепла у себя в квартире. А если окно будет открыто? Разлетится все, и не найдешь. А если я в момент смерти буду в ванной? Мои останки так и будут болтаться в канализации?

Говорят, Екатерина Вторая умерла, сидя в туалете. Не знаю, правда это или очередная байка, но смерть не из приятных. Умереть в сортире. Ну глупо же!

А если со мной произойдет то же самое? И запомнят меня как человека, который умудрился сгореть в душе.

Идиотия.

У меня началась натуральная паранойя. Пускай в запасе была пара месяцев (а может, меньше, черт его знает), я все равно начала готовиться заранее. В том, что я умру, я уже не сомневалась ни секунды. Иного варианта быть не могло, при таком-то раскладе. Возможно, я даже чувствовала себя мертвой — этого я уже не помню. И не слишком хочу вспоминать.

Рената пришла вечером того же дня. Как сейчас помню. Пришла, позвонила в дверь (и кто ей только адрес мой дал?) и долго стояла на лестнице. Я не открыла. Смотрела на нее в глазок, но открыть не решилась. Зачем, если толку от этого особо не будет?

Рената приходила еще несколько раз, но дверь я все равно не открыла. Пусть думает, что меня нет дома. Так легче.

Горение шло быстро. Даже слишком быстро. К такому я не была готова, если к горению вообще можно быть готовым. Каждый день обнаруживала на теле новые и новые пятна, старые расползались по коже и темнели. Я не знала, что происходило с моим лицом — зеркала были завешены или убраны, — но подозревала, что ничего хорошего.

Основной моей проблемой стала еда. Никогда бы не подумала, что начну из-за этого так переживать, мне в принципе для жизни много не нужно… когда есть возможность выйти из дома без страха, что в любую секунду можешь сгореть. Сейчас же я такой возможности лишилась.

Люди из наиболее близкого моего окружения знают, что с контролем эмоций у меня беда… ладно, я просто истеричка. Это не всегда проявляется, но в то же время я могу начать психовать и вести себя не вполне адекватно, особенно в напряженных ситуациях. А в тот момент ситуация была ого какая напряженная, и потому я истерила по полной программе.

Я никому не могла позвонить. Если бы я рассказала хоть кому-то, что со мной произошло, меня бы тут же начали жалеть, а жалость мне была не нужна. Совсем. Какой смысл в жалости, когда от нее не вылечишься? Наоборот, становится только хуже.

Моя первая и последняя вылазка в магазин едва не обернулась провалом. Хотя… почему едва? Это и был полный провал. Я старалась не смотреть на людей, притворялась, что я — это на самом деле не я, лишь бы на меня не обратили внимания.

Впрочем, все равно заметили. Подошла какая-то девчонка, посмотрела на мое лицо и тихо сказала:

— Я не хочу, чтобы Вы умирали.

Наверное, по моему виду действительно все было ясно, а если добавить к этому тележку с месячным запасом туалетной бумаги… маскировка была ни к черту.

В тот момент я испугалась. Бросила тележку, выскочила из магазина, на всякий случай прикрывая рукой лицо. Опрометчиво? Вполне возможно. Но иначе я тогда поступить не могла.

Что дальше? Позвонила Насте как единственному (возможно) человеку, который знал обо всей ситуации. Попросила привезти кое-что из продуктов и оставить у двери. Настя согласилась.

Иногда я думаю, что не стоило с ней расставаться. Мы поддерживали достаточно теплые отношения в момент моего горения, она действительно была готова мне помогать в такой трудной ситуации, а я так с ней поступила. Ну, дура же. Как дурой была, так и осталась.

В общем, Настя приволокла мне пару пакетов с продуктами, положила под дверь и ушла — я видела через глазок. Только ушла, как выяснилось, не так уж далеко. Как только я открыла дверь, чтобы забрать пакеты, Калманович выскочила на лестничную площадку и уставилась на меня, как на чудо-юдо какое-то.

После этой немой сцены, длившейся… ну, секунд тридцать точно она сказала:

— Пустишь?

Делать было нечего. Пришлось пустить.


	6. Рената.

Сложно признаваться в неприглядных поступках, но скажу.

После разговора с Настей и понимания, что Земфира может в любую - ну практически любую минуту умереть, - я начала пить. 

Не то, чтобы до этого я вела праведный образ жизни, но вино, шампанское или виски стали постоянными спутниками. Алкоголь оказался спасением, потому что навалилось, что называется все и сразу. Я не валялась пьяной на улице,не скандалила, просто все вечера и ночи проводила в компании алкоголя и музыки.  
Переслушала все, что нашла Земфириного, перечитала все интервью, что нашла. И конечно же, не обходилось без звонков Насте.

Как выяснилось позже, Калманович спасла нам жизни, за что мы обе безумно ей благодарны. Ни о какой ревности с моей стороны речи и быть не может - до сих пор Настя желанный гость в нашем доме, Зе отправляет ей приглашения на все свои концерты, а я - на спектакли. Но тогда я ничего этого не знала, не понимала ни черта в происходящем, постоянно боялась, что не найду человека, по чьей вине я сгораю, больше пугало то, что такого человека не найдет Земфира.

Спасал алкоголь, хотя мама мне говорила, что во время процесса ничего нельзя. Совсем. Но когда я поступала так, как мне говорят?

Было тяжело. 

Собственное горение, проблемы с чертовой музыкой к фильму, разборки с Леонидом - отвертеться от встречи с ним не вышло, и он, разумеется, все увидел, отказ Земфиры встретиться - я ходила несколько раз к ней домой, кажется, пять, и каждый раз “целовала” запертую дверь… Я до истерики боялась смерти, боялась оставить Улю сиротой - то, что мой ребенок не нужен никому, кроме меня, я поняла сразу после ее рождения.

Боялась, но тем не менее действовала.

Поначалу я пыталась понять, из-за кого начался процесс, в деталях восстановила день встречи с Земфирой, потратила неделю на выяснение, кто же мог запустить горение. Кто-то из “подозреваемых” смотрел на меня как на идиотку, кто-то сочувственно кивал, а кто-то бежал к журналистам с сенсацией. Еще бы - актриса и режиссер Рената Литвинова сгорает, и поделать с этим ничего нельзя.

Потом был еще один скандал с Леонидом. Он, как человек властный, бесился и хотел, чтобы я была только с ним. Грозил, как всегда, забрать Ульку - бил по самому больному. Кричал, курил, снова кричал, швырял об пол посуду, орал, что мне важна популярность, и что я наставила ему рога. Оправдаться даже не пыталась - не видела смысла. Потом влепил пощечину, первую. Потом еще одну, потом… Не хочу вспоминать в подробностях, но к черным пятнам на теле - они расползались моментально, - добавились синяки. Хорошо еще, что Леонид не тронул лицо - спрятать следы горения я еще могла, но сломанный нос или разбитые губы замаскировать бы не получилось.

В итоге, с полной уверенностью в том, что мы с Зе горим по вине друг друга, я стала приходить к ней домой примерно через день - и ждать, когда же эта упрямица решится поговорить. Писать сообщения или звонить я боялась - сама не знаю, почему.

Но один раз все пошло совершенно не так, как я представляла.

Уже ближе к вечеру Настя позвонила, сказала, что везет Земфире продукты. Мол, она решила больше никуда не выходить и все очень плохо. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как одеться - а маскировалась я не хуже шпионов, пятна были повсюду, лицо - как маска из ужастиков ужасно меня огорчало, - и поехать на Фрунзенскую. Наверное, я вела себя как идиотка, но кидала Земфире сообщения каждые пять минут, по дороге из студии-мастерской.

Точно не помню, но содержание смс-ок было примерно таким:

“Я знаю о том, что происходит. Нам нужно поговорить, это важно”.

“Земфира, не молчи, пожалуйста. Я хочу просто поговорить”

“Я могу тебе помочь, это не шутка. Почему ты меня игнорируешь?”

“Ты ведешь себя как идиотка! Проблема сама не решится, Зе!!!”

До дома Земфиры, по темноте, я добралась быстро и почти комфортно - меня никто не узнал, слава Богу. Но дальше было сложнее в миллион раз.  
От Зе только что ушла Настя, и сама певица не собиралась идти на контакт - первые полчаса мы разговаривали через дверь.


	7. Земфира

Первое же, что сказала, Настя - “Ты что, совсем с ума сошла, дурында?”. Ну, и дальше она меня поносила как только могла. Говорила, что я идиотка, что из-за меня и моего упрямства может умереть ни в чем не повинный человек, и так далее в том же духе.

\- Ты думаешь, тебе одной плохо? - говорила она. - Решила красиво умереть в четырех стенах?

\- Ничего я не решила, - буркнула я в ответ, думая только о том, как бы поскорее выпроводить Настю.

\- А что это за игры тогда? Сама думаешь, что творишь?

\- Более чем…

\- Да вот не похоже, представляешь?! Из-за тебя Рената может умереть!

\- Ты чего хочешь-то?

Настя с подозрением осмотрелась по сторонам. Надеюсь, она все же не заметила ту бутылку коньяка, которую я достала перед самым ее приходом. В принципе, во время процесса пить нельзя, особенно такой крепкий алкоголь - ускоряет горение. Все равно, что подливать спирт в огонь. Но… я не хотела ждать. Устала. Просто устала сидеть и думать, когда же это все закончится. Нужно было ускорить процесс, и алкоголь был не самым плохим выходом.

\- Ты тут как в гробу, - сказала Настя. - Окна открываешь хоть иногда?

Окна я не открывала последние дней семь - боялась. Воздух в квартире был спертым, но это же не должно было меня волновать после смерти, так? А в тот момент я действительно была почти что мертва.

\- Вот что, - сказала тогда Калманович. - У тебя сейчас есть три варианта. Вариант первый: ты продолжаешь сидеть тут и ничего не делать, и в результате умираете вы обе. Вариант второй: ты говоришь с Ренатой. Неважно, как долго, но сегодня же ты звонишь ей и вы встречаетесь. Или.., - она замолчала.

\- Что еще за “или”?

\- Или ты делаешь так, чтобы Рената осталась жива, если ты так уж хочешь сдохнуть. Но этот вариант я тебе не рекомендую.

\- Да поняла я уже, что ты рекомендуешь, а что нет! Ты можешь просто взять и свалить отсюда?

Рената считает, что Настя спасла нам обеим жизни. Не хочу ее разочаровывать, но… в моем случае Калманович делала что угодно,  кроме спасения. Я, конечно, сама идиотка редкостная, что так себя повела, но и ей не стоило говорить того, что она тогда сказала.

\- В общем, можешь делать что хочешь. Но если тебе плевать на себя, то пожалей хотя бы Ренату.

После этого она ушла. А я… Я решила все же разобраться с той бутылкой коньяка. Если я умру раньше, Рената сможет вылечиться. По крайней мере, так думала Настя, а я ей все еще верила. Возможно, из-за того, что на тот момент о моем состоянии знала только она.

Рената пришла спустя несколько минут после ухода Насти, я даже бутылку открыть не успела. Дверь ей открывать я не собиралась, так и сидела в прихожей, прислонившись к стене, в обнимку с коньяком.

Литвинова была в своем репертуаре: колотила в дверь и требовала открыть, говорила, что знает, что я дома. Не знаю уж, были они с Настей в сговоре или нет, не думаю, что это так уж важно. Открывать я все равно не собиралась. Зачем, в самом деле? Чтобы обнаружить, что она - не тот человек?

Я действительно была в отчаянии, и присутствие Ренаты все только усугубило. А она продолжала настаивать и стучать в дверь. В конце концов я не выдержала и рявкнула:

\- Иди ты нахуй!

На некоторое время за дверью воцарилась тишина. Я уж было думала, что Рената ушла, но стоило мне расслабиться, как Литвинова продолжила с завидной настойчивостью стучать в дверь.

\- Земфира, открой! - кричала она. - Нам нужно поговорить, слышишь меня?

\- Ничего нам не нужно.

\- Ты сама хоть понимаешь, что говоришь? Из-за тебя мы обе можем умереть!

\- А если это не я?! Ты об этом подумала?

Рената замолчала.

\- Нам нужно хотя бы это проверить, - сказала она после недолгого молчания.

Я не ответила. Думала, что она уйдет и наконец-то оставит меня в покое. Дурой была, конечно, но тогда я действительно боялась, что все окажется не так, как предполагала Настя, и мы обе умрем. А еще хуже - если Рената умрет у меня на руках.

\- Зе, открой, - сказала Литвинова совсем тихо, и тут я не выдержала. Пришлось открывать дверь.

Рената действительно была… не в лучшем виде. Наверное, я и сама выглядела так же, не могу сказать. Лица своего я не видела с самого начала горения, на руки старалась лишний раз не смотреть. Но, судя по состоянию Литвиновой, я тоже находилась на последней стадии.

Почти все лицо Ренаты было покрыто темными, почти черными пятнами. Она, конечно, пыталась это скрыть под тональником, но такое уже не спрячешь, тем более, что местами кожа пошла морщинами. Волосы она убрала под шапку, но готова спорить, что они уже совсем выцвели.

Рената смотрела на меня с таким удивлением, что я сразу поняла: выгляжу я примерно настолько же чудовищно.

\- Ну, заходи, - пробормотала я, пропуская Литвинову внутрь.


	8. Рената.

 

Никогда в жизни - ни до, ни после, - я не перешагивала порог Земфириной квартиры с таким ужасом, трепетом и предвкушением. Толком не зная ничего, не представляя, чем обернется наш разговор - мы обе умирали, следовало напоследок хотя бы попробовать что-то предпринять. 

  
\- Извини, сейчас я - не самое приятное зрелище... Но ты не думай, Зе. Ты - красивая. Как всегда. Очень, - видимо перенервничав, я начала нести какую-то чушь. Первые реакции были написаны на моем лице, все-таки актриса из меня - прямо скажем, - не ахти. Иногда прорывается то, что не следует. 

  
Земфира - судя по скептически поджатым губам, мне не верила. А мне хотелось разнести к чертям ее квартиру от злости и бессилия - ее упрямство убивало так же сильно, как и горение. Ничего такого сделать я не могла. Просто прошла в комнату, следом за Земфирой, рефлекторно вздрогнув от вида занавешенных зеркал - как при покойнике. 

  
\- Знаешь, ты можешь считать меня кем угодно, можешь впоследствии вычеркнуть из списка живущих, - язык точно потерял связь с мозгом, я несла дикую чушь и верила в нее. Сейчас вспоминать даже смешно. - Но сейчас я должна тебе сказать! 

  
\- Что именно? Извини, выпить не предлагаю, опасно, - Земфира села в кресло, жестом предложила устроиться напротив. А я твердо решила - каким бы ни был исход разговора, как только выйду из квартиры Зе - напьюсь. Сильно напьюсь. Такие нагрузки, нервы. И плевать, что будет. 

  
\- Я... - как же страшно было начинать, Господи Боже. Но перспективы оказаться кучкой пепла немного придали сил. - Я проверила всех, кого только можно. Единственный вариант - это ты. Мы, Земфира, убиваем друг друга. Молча. Ты сдалась... 

 

\- Не смей меня осуждать, поняла? 

 

\- И не собиралась. Просто... Меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы ты умерла. Зе... Я тебя люблю. Это не блажь, ты не думай... Это действительно так. С первой минуты...

   
Произнесла три коротких признательных слова и повисла тишина. Как же мне хотелось, чтобы в этот момент что-нибудь произошло! Треснул потолок, Земфиру затопили соседи или во двор ее дома упала летающая тарелка.Да что угодно! Лишь бы не слышать эту ужасную тишину, оставляющую где-то в сердце противный след.

 Земфира молчала, я нервно мяла края собственной юбки - дурацкая привычка. Когда волнуюсь, руки начинают жить своей жизнью.

   
\- Тебе слишком хочется жить, я понимаю, - Земфира поднялась из кресла и стала ходить по комнате взад-вперед. - Ты меня совсем не знаешь, какая любовь?

  
\- Да не важно, знаю или не знаю. Какая разница? Для чувств не нужны анкетные данные! - чем дальше заходил разговор, тем сильнее мне хотелось придушить эту истеричную вредину. Ну вот как доказать свои чувства? Каким образом? И так, чтобы она поверила.

  
\- А что нужно? Нужно поверить на слово? Открыть душу, чтобы туда плюнули, уничтожили и растоптали, напоследок? Рената, я не идиотка. Точно... - Земфира села обратно в кресло, как-то механически, думая о своем. - Тебя прислала Настя, верно? У вас что-то есть?

 

Я просто сидела, хлопала ресницами и пыталась осознать услышанное. Да, у Зе на почве стресса начались какие-то проблемы с восприятием. Ну какая Настя? Какая? Если только что призналась в том, что мне нужна язвительная колючка по имени Земфира.

   
\- Ты меня не слышишь, а жаль. Начинаешь обвинять, ругаться. Почему, Земфир, ты настолько плохо думаешь о людях? Настя мне звонила, да. Но только для того, чтобы рассказать о том, что ты... Что все плохо. 

  
\- Молодец, блять! Рассказала она... А кто просил? Кто? Мне это не надо.

  
\- Знаешь, что! - а тут вспылила уже я. Поднялась с ужасно мягкого дивана, чувствуя, как внутри появляется то самое тепло. Усиливающееся. Такое случалось часто, почти перестала обращать внимания. Однако ощущать себя тлеющей сигаретой - все-таки удовольствие ниже среднего. 

  
\- Сиди тут, жалей себя и... Мне это надоело! Мы - взрослые люди, я не шучу и не играю. Если ты не слышишь, то это проблемы не мои, - с этими гневными словами - откуда силы только взялись? - я взяла со столика бутылку коньяка, которую Зе видимо только собиралась выпить и ушла. Думала, что в ответ будет буря, крики, претензии - но так ничего и не дождалась.

 

Прикрыла за собой дверь и уже в подъезде поняла: это точно конец. Не знаю, почему, но неожиданно стало легче.

 

  _Всё гораздо проще, когда впереди свет._

_Когда он впереди - всё гораздо проще._


	9. Земфира

После того, как Рената ушла, я чувствовала себя совсем разбитой. Конечно же, я поступила неправильно, и сейчас я это понимаю, но тогда я, оправдывая свое звание эгоистичной истерички, думала только о том, что вот-вот умру. И после явления Литвиновой народу сдохнуть хотелось только сильнее.

По своей наивности я полагала, что мне остался день. Может, два. Что делать с отведенным мне временем, я не знала наверняка, но что-то мне подсказывало, что надо бы взять себя в руки и попробовать довести до конца кое-какие начатые дела. А то совсем разнюнилась, тряпка, совсем как сопливая девчонка-подросток стала.

По этой самой причине я и начала дорабатывать одну песню. Название не скажу. Она давно крутилась у меня в голове, я даже начинала ее записывать, но потом раскисла, задепрессовала, и музыка отправилась куда-то далеко и надолго. Пришлось доставать тетрадку, стряхивать пыль с гитары и продолжать работу.

Музыка написалась быстро, слова - тоже. Возможно, из-за того, что время поджимало, а может, просто страх умереть, не закончив работу, подстегнул. Запись заняла чуть больше времени - пришлось повозиться с настройкой, да и самой записывать и сводить все партии не так уж и просто, с моей-то зацикленностью.

Вообще-то, запись в домашней студии годится разве что для демки, но поехать и записать всё нормально, вычистить звук до идеала я не могла по объективным обстоятельствам. Так что пришлось работать с тем, что есть, и сейчас я могу сказать, что вышло всё не так уж и плохо.

А потом... не знаю, что-то в мозгу щелкнуло, будто тумблер переключили, и я передала песню на радио через Настю. Сама не знаю, что мной двигало, но я это сделала, и, думаю, именно этот мой поступок повлек за собой все последующие события.

***

Сначала мне позвонил Рамиль. Сказать, что я удивилась - ничего не сказать. Мы с ним довольно давно не разговаривали, о моем горении он ничего не знал. С чего он решил позвонить - понятия не имею.

Когда я сняла трубку, он безо всяких приветствий спросил:

\- И почему ты ничего не сказала?

В первый момент я растерялась и смогла только пролепетать:

\- Что я не сказала?

\- Не прикидывайся дурочкой, у тебя плохо получается, - строго оборвал меня Рамиль. - Я завтра буду у тебя. Можешь высылать водителя.

\- Не надо никуда приезжать, у меня всё нормально.

\- Вот я и посмотрю, насколько нормально.

\- Тебе что, кто-то рассказал?

\- Никто мне ничего не рассказывал, ты сама призналась на всю страну.

\- Это когда?!

\- Когда песню на радио отправила, не тупи. В общем, я еду, и даже не пытайся спрятаться.

Впрочем, к тому моменту я и так поняла, что не имеет смысла прятаться и скрываться. Рамиль и без того всё прекрасно знал. Проблема заключалась в другом. К моменту его приезда меня уже могло не стать.

***

Он действительно приехал на следующий день. Нам обоим повезло: я дотянула до того момента, как Рамиль приехал, а он, в свою очередь, объявился у меня на пороге достаточно рано. Судя по тому, с каким выражением лица Рамиль меня осмотрел до того, как войти в квартирую выглядела я фигово.

\- Ты тут проветриваешь хоть иногда? - проворчал он, заходя внутрь.

Я отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что моя сестра такая идиотка.

\- А что ты предлагаешь мне сделать, м?

\- Я уже потерял Наташку, - сухо сказал Рамиль. - Тебя терять не хочу.

\- А я разве виновата в том, что со мной это происходит?

\- В горении - не виновата. А вот в его запущенности - очень даже.

\- А откуда я могу знать, кто...

\- Думаю, на самом деле ты прекрасно всё знаешь. Просто не желаешь признаваться.

\- Я что, бабка Ванга? Вот как я могу узнать, кто это?

Рамиль явно был зол. Меня бы тоже такая тупость взбесила, но, похоже, у меня совсем отключился мозг.

\- Мы сейчас поедем к этому человеку, - жестко сказал Рамиль.

\- Куда я такая поеду?!

\- Куда надо. Давай, собирайся.

И на этот раз спорить я не стала.


	10. Рената.

Быть вечной идиоткой в глазах окружающих - мой крест. Я давно смирилась с тем, что моя мать невысокого мнения о моих умственных способностях, но услышать такое от практически чужого человека... Это, знаете ли, не так приятно.

Начну по порядку, иначе Зе снова будет ругаться, что я бессистемная. Ну как ругаться - она ворчит, любя, я надеюсь. По-настоящему ругаемся мы не так часто, ну, раз в месяц стабильно.

В общем, после того разговора с Земфирой я отчетливо поняла, что не хочу бороться. Что-то внутри перегорело, простите за каламбур. Леонид жил отдельно, Улечка была у мамы - с ней мы ругались чуть ли не ежедневно, скандалов таких у нас не случалось ни до, ни после. В общем... Помимо груза неразделенной, но все равно чудесной любви, на меня свалилась еще парочка "камней" - мама твердила, что я ужасная мать, что я бросила ребенка, не подумав о нем, что Леонид - чудесный муж, и что я должна, обязана... И далее по списку. Видеться с Леней я не могла, просто не могла себя заставить. Мысль о том, что я доживаю последние дни приучила быть эгоисткой и прислушиваться к себе. Ульяну я тоже не хотела пускать к себе - зачем малышке такие потрясения как сгорающая заживо мать? Пусть лучше она запомнит меня красивой, улыбающейся, вместо поблекшей развалины в черных пятнах - так я думала себе тогда, сидя взаперти собственной квартирки. Зеркала я накрыла тканью, повсюду был легкий беспорядок - может я хотела, став пеплом, затеряться среди шкатулок, фотографий, книг и альбомов? Не знаю. Но плохо мне было на самом деле. Бороться я не боролась, ускоряла процесс - идиотка! - алкоголем. Даром что вином, а не водкой. Постоянно смотрела на свои фотографии и как сумасшедшая хохотала, вспоминая к месту и не у месту разные курьезы из прошлого. 

Никакого мобильного, интернета и телевизора не было. Только радио - я безумно люблю старину, радио и прочее ретро, - и домашний телефон, о котором знали только близкие.

Оставила письма на видном месте, попрощалась с мамой и Улькой. На чувства Леонида мне было плевать, за что я все-таки не раскаиваюсь. Все, на что я была способна - это валяться целый день в постели, с ног до головы задрапированной в ткани, да еще и в перчатках, в черных чулках - чтобы сохранить иллюзии собственной привлекательности.

Но шли дни, я не умирала, новых пятен кажется не появлялось, и мое положение начинало слишком тяготить. Хотелось финала.

Были даже мысли наложить на себя руки, не дожидаясь финального файер-шоу, но я тут же отмела эту идею. Все-таки быть после смерти неприкаянной душой не хотелось. 

Пока со мной не приключилась натуральная истерика - видно, сказалось напряжение последних недель. В итоге, запомнилось, как я глотала какие-то таблетки, буквально горстями и запивая принесенным от Зе коньяком. Что случилось потом, я не знаю до сих пор - я отключилась, а проснулась спустя какое-то время спокойная и совершенно живая. 

Пришлось жить. 

Слушать песни Земфиры - крутящиеся по радио, - снова и снова прокручивать в голове наши разговоры, вспоминать ее реакции. Ее лицо. Засыпать и просыпаться сразу же упираясь взглядом в ее единственное фото в моем доме.

Скажете, я сходила с ума? Верно. Скажете, что помешалась? И снова это будет правдой. Потому что, признаюсь по секрету, Зе - моя самая большая любовь. Точнее, она и есть моя любовь. Самая. 

В один из вечеров все и случилось. Звонок в дверь напугал - я давно никого не ждала, давно не выходила из квартиры. Даже окна не открывала, закрывшись от всего мира.

\- Рената! Я знаю, что вы дома. Откройте! Со мной Земфира! - настойчиво произнес незнакомый мужской голос. Открывать не хотелось, но я открыла. 

Надежда, пусть и крошечная, все еще была со мной.


End file.
